Misty Sky
by Rxel
Summary: In which Tsuna suddenly discovers he has Mist Flames when his Guardians make him angry (and uses them to get revenge).


In the early hours of the morning, Tsuna watched with tired eyes as Hayato ferried in stacks of paperwork. Just like he did every morning. And afternoon. And evening…

Would this paperwork hell never end?

For some reason, even his Hyper Intuition was prodding him to start doing the paperwork as soon as possible.

Tsuna once again resigned himself to his fate as a pencil-pusher for the rest of his term as a mafia boss. It was just as well that Reborn had never mentioned how utterly tedious this part of the job was, or he would have fought ten times harder at the transition from a civilian to Don of Vongola.

The tired Sky sighed, dragging the nearest pile towards him.

"Thank you, Hayato-kun."

"No problem, Juudaime!" shouted the silver-haired man, looking glad at being able to help his boss. The Storm was one of those dreadful morning people, and therefore was disgustingly too awake for his tastes before he had a single cup of coffee.

After the enthusiastic Storm left the room to assume his duties for the day, Tsuna rested his head on the tall stack of paperwork. _Please, let me get through the day unscathed_ he thought to himself. Sighing, he pushed the stack a little further from him and gingerly lifted a sheet from the top.

The Sky neatly arranged the sheet in front of him, scanning the report and getting through it in a concise manner born from days and days of repetitive action, filtering out the many EXTREME's. He quickly signed off the damage report before thinking about it caused him a headache this early in the morning. Obliterating a wall. Honestly.

Tsuna set aside the sheet and reached for another. _Oh. This one's from Mukuro_. He finished reading the entire sheet before what he read suddenly started sinking in. Disbelief painted his features as he reread what was written.

What.

 _What_.

The disbelieving Sky let out a hollow laugh as something snapped within him.

After a while, he set _damage report_ in a special spot on its lonesome before mechanically working through the rest of the paperwork stacked on his table. The more he worked, the more he thought about the report written by Mukuro. The more he thought about the report, the higher the disbelief was fanned inside of him. As the disbelief grew, the sparks of fiery anger ignited, solely directed at the elusive Mist guardian. The smile on Tsuna's face slowly grew with each waking moment.

Tsuna steadily worked his way through the decreasing pile of paperwork before it suddenly dawned on him that he shouldn't be angry. Oh, he wasn't angry, alright. He was _livid_. In fact, it wasn't only Mukuro.

It was _every single one_ of his guardians.

Punching through walls, slashing through pavement, exploding buildings, smashing through people and consequently sending them straight to the hospital, charging exploding Mafia School, conjuring fire and then _leaving_ the fire to burn, _CREATING GIANT FUCKING PINEAPPLES THAT FELL OUT OF THE SKY AND MAKING THEM REAL TO CAUSE THEM TO OBLITERATE THE BUILDING BECAUSE SOMEONE MADE FUN OF HIS HAIRSTYLE._

Tsuna was done.

He was _so_ done.

The enraged Sky patted his chest and tried to rein in his anger, but for some reason trying to do that only made him even angrier, and suddenly indigo colored Mist Flames burst out from him.

What.

 _I have Mist Flames_? Was thought somewhat hysterically, before he suddenly realized what a great thing this was. _I have Mist Flames,_ he continued happily.

He had Mist Flames and that was even better than having Sky flames. He could just take his revenge on all his friends in a non-lethal, completely subtle way.

The Sky's Hyper Intuition gave him an idea on how he could use his newly discovered Flames. Tsuna's smile suddenly reached the maximum point, serenity suddenly returning, the flames of anger simmering underneath.

Tsuna entered Vongola dining room and took a seat, still smiling widely from before. His Guardians entered one by one, each one leaving chaos in their wake as the Vongola house cleaners frantically swept and tidied after them, using both Flames and tools.

As chaos continued in the dining room, a certain _male Mist user_ 's voice was heard. "Oya, Tsunayoshi, what has you smiling so happily?"

The attention of the rest of his Guardians was successfully redirected to the him, and the Sky's smile kicked up a notch, causing his friends to be subsequently dazzled.

"Just reviewing the damage reports left on my table," he said calmly. "Also, I discovered I have Mist Flames. Isn't that great?"

Silence descended in the dining room. It was a startling contrast from the chaos that was occurring before.

"Juudaime, that's great!" cried the excited bomber. "Now we don't need that pineapple bastard anymore!"

"Maa, Hayato-kun, we're all friends here," said the Rain with a laugh.

"Shut up baseball idiot!"

The rest of his Guardians quickly followed the descent into chaos once more, putting aside the fact that Tsuna had Mist Flames. It wasn't like this new discovery would change anything. Would it?

Tsuna smirked smugly to himself, his anger the slightly appeased as he had stuck his constructs on the others during lunch.

The Sky picked up the phone and made a few calls before thanking them and hanging up.

He sat back in his seat and continued doing the paperwork that had seemed to have multiplied in the time he was gone for lunch, relishing in the silence that the mansion was enveloped in. His Guardians had been given the rest of the day off, and they had headed out to enjoy themselves.

Sweet, sweet silence.

Mukuro and Chrome headed out together to walk the streets. The streets were unusually full that day. The streets were full of people dancing and singing. The two Mists were baffled and Mukuro frowned in thought as he looked around.

There were so many people that the distance they covered was excruciatingly slow. As Mukuro glanced around, his eyes landed on a man dancing. There were so many other people dancing, but this man in particular caught his eye.

Not because he was good at dancing, no. There was a bunch of other people that danced well. This man caught his eye because he was so spectacularly bad at it. He was twisting this and that way, shaking his protruding belly, waving his arms up and down in some sort of rhythm heard only to him. He bobbed his bald head in time to imaginary music.

The people around him were clapping and praising him, as if they had never seen such a glorious sight before. Mukuro gazed at him in disbelief, unable to tear his eyes away. His dancing was beyond terrible and it continued to entice him into looking. He wanted to look away, but he _couldn't_. What kind of drugs were those people on? They looked genuinely awed by the dancing and he just… his mind was stuck on a loop as the man continued his terrible dancing. It was just unconceivable. What was happening?

"Mukuro-sama?" he heard faintly. This was repeated a few times before the female Mist stood in front of him, blocking his vision, _thank God_ , of that appalling dancing. As he focused slightly dazed eyes at Chrome, he realized that she was looking at him worriedly. Did she not _see_? How could she not?

"My dear Chrome… Do you not see that man?" he said, pointing at the man who was still amid his satanic ritual. That had to be it. What else could it be?

As he pointed, he was once again drawn in unwillingly to look at the abhorrent dancing, his mind stunned and unable to break away.

Chrome frowned and turned around, suddenly seeing the appearance of a – a man who appeared to be…dancing? But – what – what kind of dancing was so…appalling?

The more she watched, the more she was drawn into his dance. His belly jiggled and wobbled with the force of his moves. The man smacked his belly with two hands, yelling out some lyrics, shocking her out of her stupor. She gasped and turned away.

"Mukuro-sama!" she gasped, "Look away!"

"I can't…" she heard, which all the confirmation she needed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the sight which had forever scarred itself into his mind. The movement allowed him to regain his senses and he quickly turned around, lest he be drawn further into that mad world occurring over there.

The two of them hurriedly started making their way back to the Vongola mansion before this atrocity could further seduce them into looking forever. As they hurried, out of the corner of their eye, they discovered, to their horror, that the man was following them in stumbling dance steps.

The two Mist's steps naturally quickened, and their terror steadily increased as the man was not deterred by their fleeing.

"He's locked onto us!" Chrome gasped, and hearing that Mukuro started shoving his way through the crowd, no longer just avoiding the people, in hopes that this would allow them to make a faster getaway.

As the flow of people lessened, they broke out into a run towards the mansion. But alas, the man too started running after them, easily keeping pace. He was jiggling towards them at a fast pace, and the two Mists could not stop the horror from blooming on their faces.

Mukuro tried to put the other to sleep, but when it failed to work on him, he started laughing hysterically, "Kufufufu if we cannot get rid of this man, then I will make sure that Kyoya is going to be scarred for life along with the two of us!"

The heterochromatic male charged towards the mansion even quicker, bursting through the doors and dashing up the stairs, the female Mist following suit. The two of them burst out onto the roof where Kyoya had been taking his nap.

The stoic Cloud immediately got up, glaring daggers at the two interlopers, readying his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death!" he snarled, launching towards the pineapple herbivore.

"Wait!" called Mukuro, dodging him, "don't you see him dancing?"

The Cloud snarled again. What was the pineapple herbivore trying to do? He looked behind the two and was immediately assaulted by the sight of a dancing man. The skylark stumbled in his run before coming to a stop.

"Wao," he said faintly.

The herbivore was thrusting his hips, causing his belly to jiggle upwards before falling back down. The herbivore did some sort of waving motion with his arms before twirling and jumping, landing like some sort of demented ballerina. The skylark couldn't move his body. His vision was locked onto the monstrous herbivore. He had never felt this way before. Helpless, unable to use his trusty tonfa to end the dancing herbivore. He had never seen such a disgusting display. Maybe he was still sleeping?

The Cloud was broken out of his trance at the emergence of the annoying pineapple herbivore's laughter. He snarled and looked upwards, breaking the hold the dancing herbivore had on him, channelling Cloud Flames into his tonfa and slammed it into what he deemed was a construct of Mist Flames from that pineapple herbivore.

Kyoya rejected reality when he saw that the man fell and rolled on the floor before continuing to dance. _On the floor_. He started wriggling around like a snake, his butt coming up in the air, shaking, and his arms slapping the floor as he wriggled his way towards them.

Kyoya quickly spun around and snarled at the two Mist herbivores. "Dispel your construction."

"What," Mukuro said, before realizing the man really was a Mist construct. "I didn't make that," he hissed.

"I'll bite you-" was all the two Mists heard before they were running out the doors. The Cloud chased after the two disappearing Mist herbivores before all three of them realized that the Mist construct was still following them with jiggling steps.

The three of them threw whatever they had at the construct before they realized that it was virtually indestructible, and intent based. What intent they didn't know, but it had to be dispelled by doing something specific. Mukuro had also silently realized that he was the first to see the construct, and that Chrome and Kyoya had only managed to see it after he pointed it out.

As they were running from the dancing man, they encountered Lambo, Hayato and Takeshi, who were making their way to the dining room for dinner. Chrome, Mukuro and Kyoya stopped running, resolutely looking away from the construct.

"Kufufufu," laughed the male Mist, who had quietly descended into hysterics somewhere along the way. The Mist construct kept shifting so that its dancing appeared in his peripheral vision whenever they were running. _He_ was the one bearing the brunt of that dancing. "Look at that," he said, pointing behind him.

He continued laughing when the three other Guardians immediately looked at where he was pointing to. Misery loves company, after all.

Lambo, Hayato and Takeshi were immediately silenced, gazing at the dancing man in a dazed manner.

"Hahaha," laughed a strained Takeshi, "that sure is something else."

He, like the others, couldn't tear his eyes from the motions that the man was going through in his dancing. The man jerked to some unknown rhythm, making no sense at all. He was utterly drawn in to the terrible dancing. The worst part was that his focus completely trapped on the man, imprinting the dancing motions the body was going through, as well as every jiggle or sound. He silently begged for someone to block his vision but couldn't muster the strength to open his mouth.

Lambo's vision locked onto the horrendous dancing that was occurring in front of him before silently bursting into tears. He would never be able to erase the imagery from his mind for all eternity. The man's dancing would make its way into his nightmares, he was sure of it. The way he shimmied and wiggled was the stuff of the nightmares.

As the man spun around and shook his behind, Hayato could only keep his eyes peeled as his eidetic memory forever stored this moment into his brain. He wanted to escape, but he could only watch as the man did all manners of indecent dancing actions and motions. He silently cried to Juudaime that he would be unable to help him anymore as this would surely be the end of him. He couldn't even grab his dynamite to chuck at the dancer.

The Rain, Storm and Lightning had never been as thankful when they were dragged away to the dining room, Mukuro and Chrome filling them in along the way as Kyoya was silently raging, every one of them were thoroughly traumatised, a certain male Mist more than most.

They encountered the Sun the last, who was already inside the dining room. As one they decided that they had to share the misery, and immediately pointed the construct out.

Ryohei looked like he had been slapped in the face with a fish. He was so stunned that he couldn't even muster up any EXTREME's in his sentence. The boxer had the brief thought that if the other man took up boxing, he would win all his fights seeing as no one was able to take their eyes off him while the dancing man could do anything he wanted. By then the motions of the terrible dance had already been seared into his memory forevermore and something in him wanted to punch the other in the face, but just _couldn't look away_.

Tsuna giggled as he watched from the window as Mukuro and Chrome tore through the grounds and burst into the mansion. His anger from before was finally appeased after a combination of time and revenge. Reborn would be so proud of him.

Over the next few hours, he didn't even mind as the chaos returned to the Vongola mansion as his Guardians tried to get rid of the Mist construct he attached to Mukuro.

Finally, it was time for dinner. He stepped into the dining room that held his seven guardians who were still in various states of disbelief and shock.

"Oh, looks like you guys had a fun time," he said vindictively, smile still present on his face.

It suddenly dawned on the Guardians where the Mist construct had come from.

"It was you," Mukuro breathed, both parts horrified and awed.

"Why, Juudaime?!" cried the Storm, perplexed.

"Why?" said the Sky, laughing hollowly. "Why don't you ask yourselves that when you hand in your damage report, huh? Do you know how much we have to pay for the damage of those buildings _every single day?_ Do you know how much paperwork I have to sign? _**Do you?**_ _**Hmm?**_ "

The Guardians shivered at the foreboding tone their Sky had, and the realization dawned on them that they ended up pushing his buttons too much. His patience had finally reached the end of the line and snapped.

"Sorry Juudaime!" Hayato cried out, feeling remorseful about how much his Sky must have suffered. Suddenly, he took in the fact that the construct had disappeared. "Ah! It's gone!"

Kyoya caught on first. "Hn," he said, "I apologise." His eyes flickered with relief when the horrible dancing herbivore disappeared from his vision.

The dining room suddenly filled with cries of apologies, giving them sweet relief from the absence of the dancing man.

The Sky regained his good mood and shot them a dazzling smile, dazing and terrifying them in a different way from the Mist construct. Flowers and sparkles appeared behind him, adding to the effect, and they briefly wondered if he was doing that with his newly discovered Mist Flames.

After dinner, everyone headed back to their room to try and apply mind bleach to what they had encountered today, silently swearing not to make their Sky angry.

Their Sky was utterly terrifying.

Reborn watched the recording of Chaos and smirked.

"Good job, Tsuna," he said, ruffling the Sky's hair in approval.

The Sky beamed at him, pleased.


End file.
